The things do change
by Katherina1411
Summary: 4x15. La mort de Jérémy plonge Elena dans le déni, elle éteindra par la suite ses émotions pour faire face à cette tragédie. Beaucoup de choses changeront dans l'esprit d'Elena lui faisant prendre conscience de certaine chose, sur certains points, comme sur certaine personne. L'amour est la résolution de tout. M.


_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Me voilà avec un petit OS sur le couple Delena. **_

_**Je me suis surtout basée sur le ressenti d'Elena par rapport à un événement plutôt précis, ce qui lui a fait se rendre compte qu'elle aime Damon plus que tout. **_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review me donnant vos impressions !**_

* * *

**The Things do change.**

* * *

La **souffrance**, ou la **douleur** au sens large, est une expérience de désagrément et d'aversion liée à un dommage ou à une menace de dommage chez l'individu.

.

.

Douleur, blessure, deuil, douleur, torture, désespoir, mal, rage, désolation, supplice, gémissement. Tous ces synonymes formaient à cet instant l'état d'esprit d'Elena. Elle ressentait tellement de choses au même instant qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait littéralement exploser de douleur et de rage en un million de morceaux. Ces sentiments consumaient de nouveau son âme.

.

.

La **colère** est considérée comme une émotion secondaire à une blessure, un manque, une frustration.

Elle se souvient de ce soir ou dans un crissement de pneus la voiture de ses parents avait glissé, faisant des tonneaux pour finalement passer la barrière de ce pont, ce maudit pont, menant leur voiture dans une chute interminable, précipitant leur perte à tous les trois. Elle voyait encore à travers ses prunelles noisettes la voiture s'engouffrer dans l'eau glaciale du lac, collant chacun des vêtements d'Elena un peu plus contre son corps frêle. Elle se souvient de la rapidité qu'avait mise l'eau pour remplir l'habitacle jusqu'à son plafond, laissant les personnes à l'intérieur suffoquer. Elena ressentait encore la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait cru son dernier instant arrivé, lorsqu'elle avait senti l'eau se propager dans ses poumons. Elle se souvenait de tout, surtout de toute cette souffrance.

Elle se souvient aussi du soir du sacrifice, lorsque sa tante devenue fraîchement un vampire s'était faite sacrifier pour un salut inexistant. Elena se rappelle le pieu en bois que tenait Klaus avait enfoncé dans la poitrine de sa tante, laissant celle-ci se figer, devenir un corps ridé de plusieurs petites lignées horribles montrant que la mort embrasser son corps avec tant de plaisir que cela en devenait insupportable pour ses yeux d'humaine.

Elle se souvient de la nuit ou elle avait trouvé le corps de son frère, étendu à terre sur le granit de la grotte, sans aucune once de vie. Elena se souvient avoir hurlé de douleur, de lassitude. Elle avait tant vu… trop même. Ses proches mour aient un à un autour d'elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle étouffait intérieurement. Elle se souvient de cette douleur lancinante qui avait pris possession de son corps lorsqu'elle avait enfin réalisé, lorsqu'elle avait cessé de se placer dans la position de déni que son petit frère, la seule personne qui lui restait encore dans ce monde, était mort.

Elle se souvient de cette petite chaleur se propageant dans son corps habité d'un vide intérieur, cette chaleur qui se transformait petit à petit en rage consumant son corps membre après membre. Elle se souvenait de la paralysie qui avait saisi son corps, la laissant, là, inerte en plein milieu de son salon, ses yeux noisette perdus dans un vide constant. Ses prunelles ne respiraient plus aucune, réellement aucune vie, aucune étincelle. Elena était morte. Morte à l'intérieur une nouvelle fois.

Elle suffoquait même si elle ne le pouvait pas en termes techniques. Elle avait connu cette douleur de perdre un proche tellement de fois qu'elle y était habituée. Mais elle n'était pas habituée à la connaître en étant un être de la nuit, en étant un vampire. Non. Elle avait connu l'amour, un sentiment dévastateur mais tellement bon, tellement saint. Elle avait connu la colère, un sentiment tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu être prête à faire n'importe quoi, à décimer la terre entière si nécessaire pour que ce sentiment s'apaise. Mais elle n'avait pas encore connu, cela, la tristesse, la perte d'un proche, d'un proche devenu unique.

Elle sentait quelque chose d'humide rouler sur son visage maintenant figé dans l'horreur, dans la douleur. Tous ses traits, elle en était sûre, devaient être tirés dans une moue horrible montrant à quel point intérieurement elle souffrait. Elle savait qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'elle sentit des gouttes d'eau salées s'échappaient à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes venant se perdre sur le bout de sa langue. Elle devait être dans un sacré état, mais elle s'en contrefichait totalement.

Elle ne pouvait le supporter. Non, réellement pas. Elle avait qu'une envie, hurler, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle hurlait tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu facilement réveiller tout Mystic Falls mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle souffrait. Cette souffrance la dépassait littéralement et elle n'en avait que faire, de ses paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes qu'on lui murmurerait à l'oreille. Ils ne comprenaient donc pas ? Elle avait perdu son dernier soutien, le dernier membre de cette famille, ils savaient, la famille Gilbert qui avait disparu membre après membre sans aucune once de tranquillité. Elena ne connaissait pas la tranquillité dans sa vie depuis deux ans. Comment pouvait-elle vivre avec cela ? Comment pouvait-elle supporter la pression qui prenait possession de son corps mort, elle avait l'impression que celui-ci allait exploser, sortir en un million d'éclat de sa poitrine.

Un malaise prenait place dans son esprit, son cerveau était totalement embué de cette douleur paralysante qui lui laissait cependant tout ressentir jusqu'au moindre petit diamètre de partiel de souffrance. Tous ses espoirs de paix avaient explosé en morceaux. Elle sentait l'engourdissement de ses émotions prendre le dessus sur son instinct. Sa désolation, son calvaire prenait le dessus sur ce qui lui restait d'humanité. L'humanité ? A quoi bon ? Jérémy avait été son reste d'humanité. Maintenant il n'était plus. Il était mort. Il n'y avait plus d'humanité en elle. Rien. Que du néant, un néant néfaste pour elle comme pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Qui pourrait comprendre ? Personne. Elle ne voulait plus passer par toutes ses phases dont le deuil faisait partie.

.

.

**« Le Choc** : C'est une phase courte. L'annonce d'une rupture, conduisant à un constat, une annonce laisse la personne sans émotion apparente. »

**« ** **Le Déni** : C'est le refus de croire l'information. Sont utilisés des arguments et la contestation. Le rejet de l'information fait place à une discussion intérieure ou/et extérieure. Il ne faut cependant pas croire que la brièveté de cette phase signifie qu'elle n'est pas importante. Certaines personnes s'enferment dans cet état de déni, de refuge »

**« ** **La colère et le marchandage** : C'est la confrontation avec les faits qui va engendrer une attitude de révolte, tournée vers soi et vers les autres. c'est aussi une phase de marchandage qui peut prendre une tournure "magico-religieuse". On promet à une "entité invisible" de ne plus faire telle ou telle chose si la situation originelle pouvait revenir. Les intensités peuvent être variables, selon la maturité affective de la personne. La pensée de la personne s'alimente de fortes contradictions. Elle peut s'emporter par ou s'enfermer dans le plus grand mutisme. Des pulsions de vengeance peuvent ainsi la pousser à avoir des comportements qu'elle ne comprend pas elle-même. En fait, la personne est confrontée à l'impossibilité d'un retour à la situation première. Elle doit faire le deuil, et passe par de nombreuses émotions : reproches, remords, ressentiment, dégoût, de la répulsion, séduction ou agression. »

**« La tristesse** : C'est un état de désespérance. »

**« L'acceptation** : Dans cette étape, la personne accepte la perte (de l'être cher, de la petite amie, ou du travail). En l'acceptant, elle est capable de garder les beaux moments mais aussi les moins bons. Elle commence à avoir plus confiance en elle, se sent mieux et l'avenir ne semble pas aussi noir qu'avant. »

**« La reconstruction **: l'acceptation seule ne suffit pas. Il faut reconstruire progressivement. La personne en deuil prend conscience qu'elle est en train de se réorganiser pour répondre aux obligations liées à toute vie en société. Se reconstruire amène à mieux se connaître, à découvrir ses ressources personnelles et à prendre conscience de son existence. Cette démarche développe la confiance en soi-même. Le sentiment de vulnérabilité fait place à une nouvelle énergie et, pour le croyant, une plus grande confiance en Dieu. »

.  
.

A quoi bon passer par ses inlassables phases ? A rien. Elena était déjà en colère, une colère noire. Aurait-t-elle un jour le droit au bonheur ? Un bonheur insouciant ? Elle avait déjà trop vécu d'étapes, elle n'en pouvait plus, clairement plus. Elle se disait sans cesse, pitié que cela s'arrête. Elle pourrait supplier n'importe qui, pour n'importe quoi, simplement pour être heureuse, heureuse, heureuse et encore heureuse. Qu'elle suffoque presque de bonheur, qu'elle n'en puisse plus, qu'elle voit la vie en rose. Elle s'en foutait, elle voulait une vie normale, heureuse avec sa famille, ses parents, sa tante, son frère, son oncle, ses amis, son petit ami être humaine.

Le déni ? Oui, elle était en plein dedans, la deuxième phase, et elle n'était pas prête de le quitter. Elle n'accepterait jamais cela. Elle n'accepterait jamais ce qu'était devenue sa vie qui avait été si belle des années auparavant. Tout lui souriait après tout. Elle avait une famille aimante, elle avait des amis géniaux, elle avait un petit ami parfait, des activités d'adolescente tout à fait normale. Mais le plus important, elle était insouciante et humaine. Être humaine lui manque, affreusement, c'est une envie présente, encore et encore. Elle n'avait voulu cette vie, elle ne la voulait toujours pas.

Elle avait une solution en tête, toute trouvée pour ne plus souffrir. Mourir. Prendre un pieu en bois et se l'enfoncer si profondément dans la poitrine qu'on ne pourrait même pas lui retirer sans en laisser des morceaux de bois perdu dans l'organe qu'était son cœur mort. Mais si elle faisait cela, qui se souviendrait de ce qu'elle représentait ? Qui se souviendrait de ses parents, de son frère, de sa tante et de toutes ces personnes qui avaient perdu la vie depuis deux ans ? Personne. Sa famille ne serait qu'un minable souvenir dans l'esprit des personnes qui les auraient connus. Seul des pierres tombales dans un cimetière témoigneraient qu'ils avaient tous vu le jour et qu'ils s'étaient tous éteints, comme la chose la plus naturelle qu'était la vie. Naître pour mourir.

Elena entendait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle entendait clairement la voix ténébreuse de Damon présent juste à ses côtés, lui susurrant de reprendre le fil de la réalité, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Si elle recommençait à reprendre le court de la réalité, beaucoup trop de choses horribles lui serait jeté à la figure, cela lui exploserait en pleine face sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment. Non, cela lui serait beaucoup trop insupportable. Elle préférait rester encore un peu dans son mutisme qu'elle seule comprenait à cet instant. Ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser un moment tranquille ? Seule avec ses ténèbres ?

Trop de choses, trop de paroles, trop de sentiments, trop d'émotions, trop de secours. Elle n'avait plus de force pour se battre. Elle baissait les bras, littéralement, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Elena Gilbert baissait les bras. Plus personne ne pourrait lui donner une nouvelle raison de vivre, d'être ce qu'elle avait toujours été une femme croyant en l'innocence en la bonté des gens. Une jeune femme ayant l'envie de vivre, une personne ayant toujours de l'espoir. Non, Elena avait perdu tout cela. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle serait, ce serait une coquille vide. Vide, complètement vide. En se heurtant à son esprit tout ce qu'on retrouverait serait le néant. Une noirceur horrible. Une personne sans âme. Voilà ce qu'elle était maintenant. Quelqu'un n'ayant plus aucune réaction. Un légume.

En cet instant, elle enviait ces personnes qui s'enfermaient dans un monde imaginaire, qui leur était propre, pour ne plus jamais avoir conscience de la vie réelle.

.

.

« Éteint-les, Elena, éteins tes émotions. »

Cette phrase tourna en boucle dans l'esprit clos d'Elena, elle essayait de comprendre le sens de cette phrase, elle essayait aussi de comprendre pourquoi on lui disait cela. Pourquoi voudrait-on qu'elle éteigne son humanité ? Ne devenait-on pas quelqu'un de sans cœur capable de toute les atrocités possibles et imaginables lorsque l'humanité disparaissait ? Si, elle en était sûre parce qu'elle l'avait vu chez Damon. Si elle éteignait ses émotions, elle ne ressentirait plus rien, elle serait comme délivrée. Elle ne ressentirait plus cette douleur, cette tristesse, cette atroce fissure qui prenait un peu plus d'ampleur de minute en minute dans son cœur mort. Oui. Elle ne ressentirait plus rien. Elle se sentirait apaisée, sans émotions elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre. C'était cette solution qu'elle choisissait. Solution de facilité.

Lorsqu'elle appuya sur un interrupteur inexistant que seul son esprit pouvait percevoir, un énorme poids se retira de sa poitrine, de son esprit, elle se sentait libre, libérée de quelque chose de lourd. Tout d'abord elle sentit comme un voile se relever d'un coup de son esprit, laissant apparaître un champ vide, de blanc comme de noir. Puis, la douleur disparut, puis ce fut au tour de la tristesse, de la colère, de la détresse, du désespoir. Puis les émotions secondaires qu'elle avait laissé de côté depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, disparaissaient à leur tour, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour tous, sa bonté, son altruisme, son intérêt pour les gens qu'elle aimait qui devenaient maintenant insignifiant pour elle. Tout disparaissait, laissant une seule émotion, une seule, une unique la libération.

* * *

**La liberté** s'oppose à la notion d'enfermement ou de séquestration.

.

.

Tout d'un coup, Elena s'évapora de ses pensées sombres sans queue ni tête depuis qu'elle avait admis la vérité la mort de son petit frère. Elle cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières féminines, reportant son regard auburn à la réalité, ce qu'il se passer autour d'elle. Tout d'abord elle laissa un petit son s'échapper de ses lèvres, comme une plainte silencieuse trop longtemps retenu entre ses lèvres, puis, finalement, elle tourna son beau visage pour poser ses prunelles sur la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés, qui lui tenait doucement la main, cependant ce contact-là, la brûlait, elle retira sèchement sa main sous le regard étonné de Damon.

Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Rien du tout. Juste de la satisfaction que toute ses émotions se soient envolées aussi rapidement, aussi simplement. Elena se releva alors sous le regard de tous, elle fit quelques pas silencieux jusqu'au mur opposé ou était disposé un cadre montrant toute sa petite famille, Elena le prit entre ses mains typiquement féminines , lâchant de nouveau un petit son, rien, elle ne ressentait plus rien, même devant ses visages, de sa famille décédée. Rien. Vraiment rien. Une coquille vide. Elle laissa alors tomber le cadre photo qui s'écrasa bien vite au sol dans des éclats de verre, d'ailleurs un vint se prendre dans le tissu de ton jean mais elle en eut que faire. A la place, elle prit ce qu'elle avait eu des heures auparavant dans les mains, les allumettes. Elle en alluma une d'un coup vif, avant de se tourner reportant attention aux personnes présentes ici, devant elle.

Ils avaient tous un regard triste, morne, empli de tristesse. Le sien à elle ? Il était neutre, dénué de toute émotion comme elle. Elena était libre en quelque sorte. Oui, libre.

« Reposons tous en paix. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une voix cassée par faute de n'avoir pas parlé pendant un bon petit moment.

Puis sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter, l'allumette quitta ses doigts pour dégringoler au sol jusqu'à venir lécher le planché de petite flamme orangée, qui léchèrent bien vite un petit espace à cause de tout le liquide inflammable qu'elle avait au préalable versé un peu partout dans sa maison, sa maison d'enfance qui disparaissait sous les flammes du feu qui crépitaient maintenant à l'intérieur, léchant tout sur son passage dans un adorable petit bruit qui chatouilla son ouïe fine.

Elle resta un petit moment devant se spectacle, la ravissant plus ou moins. Elle tirait définitivement un trait sur son passé, sur ses souvenirs. Cela passerait pour un accident. Elena quitta par la suite sa demeure suivit de près par les deux frères Salvatore et Caroline. Elle ne se retourna pas, pas une seule seconde, elle n'avait aucun remords, aucun, et elle n'en aurait plus jamais. Elle embrassa sa liberté avec jouissance absolue.

.  
.

Au lendemain rien n'avait changé, le manoir ou elle avait élu domicile maintenant semblait calme, endormi. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, non, elle était resté dans le salon droite comme un piquet ses yeux voyagèrent sur les flammes crépitantes dans la grande cheminée qui prenait bien place dans cet énorme salon aux décorations rustiques et passées.

Le vide qu'elle ressentait en elle ne faisait que grandir de minute en minute. Elle qui avait connu tout d'abord de la libération, ne ressentait vraiment plus rien. Elle avait clairement l'impression d'être sous endorphine ou même paralysée par un produit, anesthésiant tous ses faits et gestes. Même penser, elle n'en était plus réellement capable, elle pensait sans penser.

Elena était détruite et avoir éteint ses émotions n'avait pas vraiment changé grand chose. Simplement, elle n'avait plus à subir la tristesse, la colère, le désespoir. Non, maintenant elle nageait dans un néant complet. Mais elle pourrait s'y plaire dans ce néant, après tout c'était cela sa vie maintenant, un océan de plénitude morbide.

« Tu devrais te nourrir, Elena. » La voix de Stefan la réveilla d'une certaine léthargie dont elle n'avait même pas conscience elle-même.

« Je vais y faire. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix totalement monotone alors qu'un petit rictus vint prendre place au coin de ses lèvres féminines, elle devenait comme Katherine. Cela n'allait plus. Plus rien n'allait.

Se nourrir. Voilà la seule pensée qui commandait son cerveau à ce moment-même. Elena quitta précipitamment le manoir des Salvatore pour assouvir la soif qui tiraillait sa gorge sèche. Elle voyageait dans cette petite bourgade sans réel but, la plupart du temps elle se nourrissait de sang des poches que Damon volé à l'hôpital, cependant, aujourd'hui elle voulait du sang frais venant directement de la source. Après tout, elle pouvait tuer, elle ne ressentirait pas les remords qui suivrait cet acte. Humm oui. Un délice.

Elena trouva bien vite l'objet de ses désirs dans la personne d'une jeune fille, elle la connaissait puisqu'elle était dans le même lycée qu'elle. Peu importe, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle se volatilisa d'où elle était à allure surhumaine pour prendre place devant sa petite camarade de classe qui eut bien l'air surprise en la voyant apparaître de la sorte droite devant elle.

« Elena ! Tu m'as fait peur. »lâcha t-elle une main soutenant sa poitrine, d'où Elena entendait son cœur battre la chamade, sûrement à cause de la surprise.

« Ce sera encore plus délicieux, alors. » Susurra Elena d'une voix enjôleuse avant de plonger sans ménagement son visage dans le cou de l'humaine, perçant la peau laiteuse de son cou de ses crocs avec aucune délicatesse, non réellement aucune. Elle se délecta de la peur de l'humaine perçu dans le sang qu'elle était en train de boire en longue goulées. Un délice hors norme. Sentir la peur de la personne que vous tuez est tout aussi euphorique que de sentir ce liquide rougeâtre rouler le long de sa gorge.

Lorsque la dernière goutte fut drainer de la carotide de la personne qu'elle avait prit pour son repas, elle laissa son corps retomber mollement sur le sol grisâtre de la rue. Un petit sourire était présent sur ses lippes charnues alors qu'elle passait le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres pour essuyer toute trace de sang, de ce liquide qui l'emplissaitt tellement à cet instant qu'elle en était euphorique.

« Et tu es morte. » Murmura-t-elle en appuyant le bout de son pied contre le ventre de sa victime avant de simplement l'enjamber, pour quitter cette petite ruelle laissant le corps visible aux yeux de tous, elle n'en avait que faire, qui remonterait jusqu'à la jolie petite innocente Elena ? Personne.

« Elena ! »

Cette voix masculine elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre tous, elle dut cependant arrêter sa marche pour se retourner vers Damon qui avait l'air bien énervé comme le laisser pré-sentir sa voix. Quoi ? Il allait sincèrement lui faire la morale pour avoir tué une pauvre petite humaine insignifiante alors que lui en avait tué bien plus qu'elle ? Ironique.

« Tu me suis Damon ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en fronçant ses longs sourcils bruns, ses deux mains féminines venant prendre place de part et d'autre de ses hanches.

« Je n'aurai eu dans ce cas qu'à suivre l'odeur du sang de cette pauvre petite sur le bas-côté. » Lança se dernier d'un ton ironique qui amusa un peu plus Elena.

« Tu n'as qu'à nettoyer, tu n'es bon que pour ça après tout. »

Elena allait continuer comme-ci de rien était sa route lorsqu'une main autoritaire s'enroula autour de son poignet l'obligeant à se retourner violemment vers le corps de Damon puisque celui-ci tira dans un unique geste pour qu'elle effectue ce mouvement.

« Je t'ai dit d'éteindre tes émotions Elena pour que tu survives à cela, pas pour que tu fasses toi-même des morts. Cette fille avait une famille, certainement un frère ou une sœur. Des parents. Des amis. Parce que beaucoup t'ont enlevé cela, est ce que pour autant tu dois l'enlever à d'autres ? »

Elle laissa toute ses paroles en suspens pendant plusieurs instants. En avait-elle le droit ? Non. Avait-on eu le droit de lui enlever toute les personnes qu'elle aimait ? Non. Pourquoi avait-on eu le droit et elle n'en aurait pas le droit ? Nous ne vivions tout de même pas dans un monde aussi ironique. Ou peut-être que si, elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus rien.

Elle était perdue, réellement. Ses prunelles noisettes se noyèrent facilement dans l'océan qu'était les prunelles de Damon alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Mais bon sang à quoi pourrait-elle réfléchir ? Elle n'avait plus rien. Rien. Elle avait bien le droit de se montrer et de se comporter comme une peste sans cœur. On lui avait tellement enlevé, tellement arraché, elle avait bien le droit de se montrer égoïste.

Se montrer égoïste ? Comment pourrait-elle se montrer ainsi alors qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle ne ressentait plus rien n'est-ce pas ? Elle doutait maintenant. Si elle ne ressentait plus rien serait-elle encore là, debout, en pleine rue entrain de se remettre en question ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle savait qu'elle était entrain de le faire, avait-elle droit de faire tout cela ? Ce n'était qu'un petit meurtre, un seul. Oui elle en avait le droit, elle en avait inlassablement le droit.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle alors simplement avant de relever ses bras vers le haut au niveau de la nuque de Damon qu'elle brisa en un seul petit mouvement, un petit mouvement vif. Son corps retomba aussi mollement que celui de l'humaine dernièrement à ses pieds. Elle put enfin reprendre sa route.

Les pas d'Elena s'étaient enfin arrêtés sur la pelouse derrière le cimetière, le seul ici, dans cette petite bourgade. Le grand cimetière de Mystic Falls. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas encore venue ici, depuis ce fameux soir. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu une pierre tombale faite pour Jérémy. Sous l'hypnose de Damon elle avait été faite en seulement quelques heures.

Elle voyageait à travers les pierres tombales à la recherche de celle qu'elle voulait voir avec attention. Ses prunelles noisette frôlèrent du regard tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle mit un certain temps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un emplacement assez reculé, loin de l'endroit où les autres pierres tombales contenant le nom des membres de sa famille.

Elena se laissa tomber à genoux sur la terre ferme juste devant la tombe de son jeune frère. « Jérémy Gilbert, frère et ami inoubliable. » Elle avait lu attentivement ses mots, mots gravés dans la pierre froide ou ses doigts s'étaient un petit instant perdu, elle caressait le marbre de cette dernière, puis le relief des lettres ou était ancré cette phrase. Cela était réel, encore plus maintenant, voir écrites ces paroles dans ce lieu sinistre rendait les choses encore plus réelles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Elle ne ressentait rien. Rien. Ce qui la perturbait, elle aurait voulu pleurer ici, s'abandonner. Hurler à en perdre haleine, hurler sa douleur, sa tristesse, sa colère. Mais elle ne ressentait rien. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle rien ? Pourquoi ? Elle devrait vouloir pleurer, hurler, déchirer toutes ses fleurs immondes qui trônaient sur la pierre tombale, les jeter partout en hurlant qu'elle voulait qu'on lui rende son frère. Qu'elle voulait revoir son sourire, entendre de nouveau sa voix, le revoir passer la porte de sa chambre. Sentir sa chaleur encore et encore. Bon sang. Elle voulait ressentir tout cela.

Elle voulait voir son frère grandir comme il l'aurait dû. Elle voulait encore le voir rire. Elle le voulait encore voir boire en faute derrière son dos. Elle voulait encore avoir à s'engueuler avec lui parce que ce dernier n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et se droguerait. Elle voulait encore des moments avec son frère. Elle voulait encore de leur complicité.

Alors elle ressentit. Elle ne pouvait garder son humanité éteinte. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste en faisant semblant d'aller bien en se cachant derrière un masque, derrière un voile cachant ses émotions. Non. C'était lâche, elle n'était pas une personne lâche.

Alors elle coupa tout, elle laissa de nouveau son humanité l'envahir. Un cri ignoble passa la barrière de ses lèvres tant la douleur était forte, comme des centaines de poignards qu'on lui enfonçait dans sa chair encore et encore sans lassitude. Elle se laissa tomber en avant sous le poids de toute cette douleur.

Elle était tellement forte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger d'un seul millimètre, cela était horrible, horrible, elle était la toute seule. Effondrée. Des torrents de larmes roulaient sur ses joues, faisant que sa peau était totalement humide, ses yeux la piquaient horriblement mais elle s'en foutait. Elle hurlait, hurler de toute ses forces. Elle hurlait qu'elle voulait retrouver son petit frère, elle voulait le sentir contre elle, lui dire que tout irait bien.

Elle revoyait le corps de Jérémy étendu sur le canapé de son salon, sa beau blafarde, sans vie, elle ressentait encore l'odeur de décomposition qui commencer à s'échapper du corps de son frère sans vie depuis des heures. Elle revivait cet instant comme-ci elle le vivait pour la première fois.

Elle eut finalement la force de se relever après un temps qu'elle ne saurait définir. Elle eut la force de faire demi-tour tel un automate, elle eut même la force de rentrer jusqu'au manoir.

Elle s'était dirigée comme un robot dans une démarche fatiguée jusqu'au grand salon, ou elle s'était littéralement laissée tomber sur le sofa, fermant ses yeux pour ne plus penser à rien. Se laissant seule, s'enfermant dans sa coquille de douleur qui s'apaisait un peu plus à chaque seconde, mais elle savait elle n'était pas prête de la quitter.

Elle ne pouvait dire combien de temps elle était restée dans cet état de légère somnolence, mais durant cette courte période, elle sembla sereine. Elle ne pensait pas, ne rêvait pas. Elle était plongée dans la noirceur, où les crépitements apaisants du feu l'aidaient à se détendre. Elle y parvint, aidée par son intense fatigue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, dérangée par un son inhabituel dans ce cadre apparent. Elle mit quelques instants avant de distinguer nettement les flammes dans la cheminée. Instantanément, son corps s'éveilla entièrement, lui arrachant une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

Elena se releva silencieusement du canapé ou elle avait pris place, et malgré le fait qu'elle découvrit bien vite l'objet de se son dérangeant, une image prit place dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne l'ai invitée. Cette fille qu'elle connaissait de vue, allongé à terre sur le bitume de la rue. Cette fille qu'elle avait tuée sans remords.

La culpabilité prit le dessus sur le moral déjà bien entaché de la belle brune et elle s'effondra de nouveau, de nouvelles larmes salées embuèrent ses prunelles pour finalement dévaler sur son visage, glissant en de petites lignées mouillées jusqu'au creux de son cou. Elle avait tué, elle avait tué et elle avait pris du plaisir à cela. Elle était devenue un monstre, un monstre.

Des gémissements de douleur s'échappaient des lèvres d'Elena alors que deux bras masculins et fort encerclèrent sa taille frêle pour l'amener contre lui. La joue droite d'Elena baignée de larme s'écrasa contre un torse musclé, elle reconnut l'odeur de ce torse et de cette personne la tenant tendrement dans ses bras, cependant elle était trop perturbée pour faire de commentaire. Elle se laissa alors bercer dans les bras de ce dernier.

De longues, très longues minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que la voix d'Elena ne perce le silence. Sa voix était horrible, tremblante, éraillée, cassée.

« Oh mon dieu Damon, je l'ai tuée, tuée, et j'ai ressenti un plaisir immense. Oh mon dieu je suis un monstre. »

Ses paroles ne ressemblaient à rien, c'était simplement un débit incompréhensible de paroles sans cohérence.

« Chut, Elena, concentre toi sur une émotion. Une bonne émotion, comme l'espoir, l'amour, l'amitié, la tendresse, n'importe quoi. Concentre-toi de toutes tes forces sur une émotion et la souffrance s'apaisera de nouveau. »

Comment pouvait-il lui demander cela ? Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur une émotion, une bonne émotion ? Elle avait enlevé la vie avec délice d'une demoiselle qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Elle l'avait fait, elle n'avait eu aucun remords, non trop aveuglé par son besoin de ne rien ressentir, d'être de nouveau en paix avec elle-même.

Le sentiment qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir des instants auparavant. Comme ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsqu'elle avait tué sa première victime, quand bien même cela devait être lui ou elle.

Elle l'avait fait pour sauver les personnes qu'elle aimait avant, elle l'avait fait pour la paix de tous. Et là, elle l'avait fait pour son bon plaisir, pour apaiser sa soif et sa fureur intérieur. Elle avait tué pour aucune bonne raison. Non. Juste pour étancher sa maudite soif et parce qu'elle en avait envie. Elle avait eu ENVIE de tuer quelqu'un. Et elle avait eu envie de recommencer encore et encore. Elle devenait totalement folle.

Elena était sûre que si elle avait encore été humaine à cet instant même elle serait définitivement devenue folle. Tout le monde ne cessait de dire qu'elle était forte, qu'elle surmonterait ça. Qu'elle surmonterait tout, mais pouvons-nous réellement tout supporter ? Non. On ne pouvait définitivement pas tout supporter. Et encore moins cela. Encore moins supporter le fait d'avoir tué pour éprouver par la suite un plaisir intense. Oh oui. Elle avait joui de ce plaisir d'avoir assassiné cette pauvre humaine.

Elena était un monstre rien de plus, rien de moins.

Le pire qui pouvait être présent dans son esprit à cet instant était qu'elle se sentait coupable, mais elle éprouvait encore ce qu'elle avait éprouvé quand elle avait senti la vie abandonner la fille, elle ressentait encore le bonheur qu'était de sentir pulser le sang dans sa bouche pour rouler délicieusement le long de sa gorge. Elle entendait encore le battement de son cœur se réduire petit à petit, pour finalement ne devenir qu'un murmure avant de s'arrêter.

Elle se souvient de tout. Elle se sent coupable. Elle est rongée par les remords. Mais quelque chose d'autre se cachait aussi derrière tout cela, l'envie de recommencer. Après tout elle était un vampire, elle devait se conformer avec ses instincts autant horrible soient-ils.

Alors elle accepta. Elle accepta cet horrible acte qu'elle avait commit. Elle décida d'accepter tout cela. Alors ses larmes se tarirent, pour ne laisser que seule trace ses yeux légèrement rougis et les coulées encore mouillées présentes sur son beau visage.

.  
.

L'acceptation doit être profondément ancrée au fond de soi et envahir tout l'espace. De ce fait, il n'y a plus de place pour les frustrations, les colères, les remords, les regrets et tout ce qui apporte la douleur.

.  
.

La souffrance s'apaisa avec beaucoup de mal mais elle s'apaisa laissant un petit moment de répit à Elena, elle le méritait bien, enfin elle trouvait qu'elle le méritait. Puis elle fit le tri de ses pensées totalement chaotiques. Et elle trouva, elle trouva à quoi se rattacher, si facilement comme-ci c'était une évidence. Une évidence que tout le monde aurait pu voir. L'amour. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'amour qui à mourir d'amour, qui à se consumer d'amour. Son amour pour Damon n'était pas mort, ni pour elle, ni pour lui.

.

« L'**amour** désigne un sentiment d'affection et d'attachement envers un être. »

.

Elle allait se rattacher à ce sentiment puissant qu'était l'amour, l'amour possessif, l'amour maladif, l'amour jalousie. Mais elle s'attacherait aussi un autre sentiment, un sentiment plus enfoui, plus profond La haine. Katherine paierait ses erreurs de la main d'Elena. Elle s'en fit la promesse.

.

« La **haine** est une hostilité très profonde, une exécration et une aversion intenses envers quelqu'un ou quelque chose. »

.

Après plusieurs secondes elle avait su captiver l'émotion à laquelle elle voulait se rattacher, cela n'avait pas été compliqué après tout. Elena releva alors son faciès vers cet homme qui avait tellement changé à ses yeux. Il s'était ouvert, pour elle, et cela était le plus beau cadeau de tout ce qu'on aurait pu lui faire de toute sa vie.

« Tu as raison. Je me suis rattachée à une émotion, celle qui compte plus que tout au monde, maintenant. L'amour. Mon amour pour toi, Damon. Il était réel avant tout ça, et il est toujours aussi réel. Laisse-moi t'aimer de tout mon être qui à succombé à la folie. Mais aime-moi et laisse-moi t'aimer. »

Un sourire apparut alors au coin des lèvres de Damon, formant un petit creux au niveau de ses fossettes, c'était magnifique à regarder. Le cœur d'Elena cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il approcha d'un coup son visage vers le sien, elle pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle de Damon s'écraser contre ses lèvres, ses yeux pouvaient parfaitement se perdre dans les siens puisqu'ils étaient à la même hauteur. Le visage de Damon s'approchait un peu plus du sien, maintenant l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres était très infime, elles se touchaient presque.

Elle baissa alors son regard jusqu'à celles-ci, les regardant comme-ci c'était la plus belle des merveilles du monde puis sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ses lèvres atteignirent celles d'Elena, les mouvant à une vitesse similaire aux siennes, laissant leurs lèvres se sceller comme-ci elles avaient été faites pour être accordées.

Le corps d'Elena percuta sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte le mur de l'entrée, le corps de Damon contre le sien. Elle avait clairement l'impression de se fondre contre le mur mais au même instant dans le corps de Damon. Elle sentait ses doigts glisser de la partie haute de son cou jusqu'à sa taille, arrachant à son corps mille frissons qui partaient de son échine jusqu'au bas de ses jambes, la laissant frissonnante entre ses mains.

Les mains d'Elena n'étaient pas restées inactives très longtemps, voyageant dans les cheveux de Damon, les ébouriffant certainement dans tous les sens pour descendre jusqu'au bas de son dos masculin, cherchant à lui retirer son maillot.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir toucher du bout de ses doigts sa peau, son corps, chacune des parcelles de celui-ci qu'elle pourrait atteindre.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un moment par manque d'oxygène bien même que celui-ci ne leur était pas réellement utile. Elle sentait sa lèvre inférieure la picoter, résultat de ce baiser fougueux qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Damon profita que leurs lèvres soient séparées pour défaire le haut d'Elena, son soutien-gorge rejoignant très vite celui-ci quelque part dans un coin de l'entrée, le tee-shirt de Damon ne les rejoignant à son tour qu'une seconde après.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que les lèvres de Damon vinrent se placer dans son cou, le délectant de millions de baisers, traçant une ligne invisible de la partie du cou d'Elena jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

De nouveaux frissons la parcourraient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Les doigts d'Elena parcoururent le torse de Damon, traçant le contour de ses côtes jusqu'à descendre à son abdomen dans une ligne invisible, procurant à Damon des frissons.

Un gémissement passa la barrière des lèvres d'Elena lorsqu'elle sentit celles de Damon se refermer autour d'un de ses mamelons, le maltraitant alors d'un supplice des plus délicieux.

Les yeux d'Elena se révulsèrent alors que ses paupières se fermèrent, savourant chacune des sensations que les lèvres de Damon autour de ses mamelons pouvaient lui procurer dans l'ensemble de son corps qui ne mit pas longtemps à montrer son désir, laissant une chaleur naître dans son bas ventre alors qu'un léger écoulement chaud glissait le long d'une des d'Elena cuisses encore recouverte de son jean.

Le bassin d'Elena s'écrasait contre celui de Damon, formant alors une légère friction entre leurs deux sexes, dont celui de Damon qui réagit un instant plus tard en formant une légère bosse dans son pantalon. Elena fut prisonnière sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents lorsqu'un grondement sorti de la bouche de Damon tandis que ses mains s'attaquaient au bouton du jean d'Elena et celle de celle-ci en firent de même.

Leurs derniers vêtements furent alors un lointain souvenir en même pas trente secondes.

Les doigts de Damon glissèrent le long des cuisses d'Elena, puis de son entre-jambes, Leurs lèvres s'étaient déjà retrouvées depuis un petit moment, les dents d'Elena s'amusant à jouer avec la lèvre inférieure de Damon qui fut immédiatement gonflée alors que celles d'Elena l'étaient déjà par le plaisir procuré par leurs moindres gestes.

Les mains de Damon se déplacèrent jusqu'au fessier de la jeune femme qu'il prit en coupe, la soulevant du sol, ses pieds ne touchant plus ce dernier, Elle entourait sa taille de ses jambes, laissant son dos allait contre le mur. Elle faisait de petits ronds avec son corps afin que leurs deux sexes rentrent en une très légère friction ce qui les fient gémir tous les deux au même instant.

Sans qu'Elena ne s'y attende vraiment, le membre de Damon entra en elle d'une seule et longue poussée.

Comme c'était bon de s'unir, de ne se sentir plus qu'un se disait-elle silencieusement même si cette pensée était sûrement partager par les deux.

Damon resta un moment immobile en elle, son regard plongeant dans celui d'Elena, attendant une réponse silencieuse de sa part qu'elle lui donna un instant plus tard. Damon commença alors à bouger en Elena, en de petit aller-retour, laissant son membre sortir de moitié avant de pousser de nouveau en elle.

Les yeux d'Elena se fermèrent sous la sensation de bien-être pendant que des papillonnements s'immisçaient sans permission dans son bas ventre. Elle était appuyée contre le mur, son corps se relevait puis glissait le long du mur, donnant son mouvement à Damon, laissant leurs bassins claquer entre eux, Le plaisir s'accentuait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que le membre de Damon tambourinait en elle, alternant les coups brutaux au coup doux, ce qui faisait perdre totalement la tête à Elena ou même la raison.

Elle en oubliait presque son propre prénom, ses gémissements se faisaient entendre dans la petite pièce en écho avec ceux de Damon qui ressemblaient plus à des grognements que des gémissements, ce qui le rendait encore plus masculin, plus sexy qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les gémissements d'Elena se firent de plus en plus bruyants lorsque Damon s'enfonçait au plus profond que l'intimité d'Elena ne lui permettait.

Les mains d'Elena vinrent se placer dans le dos de Damon alors que ses jambes se resserraient autour de la taille masculine de Damon, rapprochant alors de ce geste leurs corps aussi possible que cela pouvait encore l'être, Damon lâchait des grognements à chaque nouvelles poussées en elle, un son des plus érotique parvenait à l'oreille d'Elena, procurant des frissons le long de son échine.

Les coups de reins de Damon ne faiblissaient jamais, au contraire ils s'accéléraient à chaque fois, arrachant des râles de plaisir à Elena suite à ses assauts qui maltraitaient son vagin, arrachant de petites douleurs par moment qui partaient rapidement, suite au plaisir qui grandissait à chaque seconde. Le membre de Damon entrait et sortait en elle dans un rythme des plus soutenu,

Elle la sentait, la délivrance de son plaisir, elle était au bord du gouffre qui l'emmènerait, elle en était certaine, au paradis. La sienne aussi, au vu de ses traits tirés sous le plaisir, cela le rendait encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le membre de Damon fébrile dansait en elle comme une mélodie des plus sulfureuses, des plus érotiques s'enfonçant à chaque fois plus loin et plus fort, faisant tressaillir le corps d'Elena sous le plaisir. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de son dos alors que la tête d'Elena se rejetait en arrière, les parois de son intimité se resserrant alors autour du membre de Damon petit à petit, avant que son membre ne soit pris dans l'antre que formait à ce moment précis les parois intimes d'Elena.

Un cri sortit de la barrière des lèvres de la jeune femme, criant sa jouissance alors que Damon venait de se déverser en elle, laissant une chaleur des plus agréable, des plus intense, parcourir lentement mais sûrement le corps d'Elena déjà sous la braise de son plaisir éclatant.

Maintenant elle avait choisi ce qu'elle voulait, elle voulait Damon. Elle voulait être heureuse avec lui, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle se dit à cet instant allongée sur son dos, ses doigts féminins glissant le long du dos masculin de Damon endormi à ses côtés dans leur lit leur lit oui.

Rien n'est parti de l'esprit d'Elena, rien, rien du tout. Elle avait encore cette souffrance qui lui lacérer son cœur mort, tellement fort qu'elle pourrait de nouveau suffoquer. Mais elle s'est accrochée à leur amour, cela la sauvera, le temps fait les choses, et le temps ce n'est pas ce qui lui manquer.

Damon était sa renaissance, il l'avait toujours soutenu, même lorsqu'elle était au plus profond, il avait été à ses côtés, lui indiquant la marche à suivre, quand bien même cela avait été une mauvaise idée, cela lui avait permis de surmonter tout cela. Et de l'aimer, de nouveau.

Et maintenant, elle avait une mission, une agréable mission, une mission tentante. Tuer Katherine en lui infligeant les plus horribles souffrances. Elle se souviendrait de son nom, elle se souviendra qu'elle à fait une erreur en s'en prenant au frère d'Elena.

Elle ne faiblirait pas. Elle ne faiblirait plus jamais. Elle était forte, on le lui avait souvent dit. Elle vengerait la mort de son frère. Elle se le promettait et elle le promettait à n'importe qui.

* * *

_**Puis-je espérer une review avec vos avis ? **_

_**A bientôt ! **_


End file.
